borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Extracting PC resources
I had a little trouble with the extraction of the files.... and I figured out (on Windows Vista/7 anyway), you might need to copy and paste your files out of the program files, then do the extraction... you need administrator privileges to modify, add or delete anything from the program files. This might explain the fact the files did not extract at all when I dragged and dropped them from the original folder in 'Program Files'. I copied the files into My Documents, and the extraction worked just fine from there. Should we say something about this on the page? --HybridDragoness 10:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Custom Weapons Can someone please inform me of what files I need to edit to create custom weapons as shown here, and how I go about editing them, because I would like to make my own custom weapons (I've already searched the internet and all I've found is people showcasing their custom weapons & WT tutorials on how to mod weapons (shredder2-esqe stuff)). 01:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Adding a new resource I know it's a bit late in the game to be making tools for Borderlands, but I went ahead and did it anyway. I was just wondering if I am able to post additional binaries or tools to this topic. I basically just extended the OGGExtract tool to extract the correct name as well instead of just .upk_musicoffset.ogg. I will be able to post the source code as well. Let me know if I can and I'll work on getting it up. Otherwise I'll just use it for personal use I guess. CalicoCo (talk) 02:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) sure. please link any/all tools mentioned. 03:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I added it in. Change it if you need to, I'm new to editing and don't want to sound like I'm pushing mine over the other. CalicoCo (talk) 04:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :no. placement is fine esp. re: timeline. imo in game name trumps so i feel your tool is better. 04:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I might push it more if I was entirely certain of it, but as of now it's pretty much in a beta state. If you downloaded it when I put it up, you'll need to redownload/recompile because I fixed a bug. Also, all bug fixes and updates will be listed on that page as well, so just keep track of it there I guess. :Anyway, I'm done for tonight I think. Hope this comes in useful for someone. I also might make a video extractor sometime later if I can figure it out.CalicoCo (talk) 05:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Faulty OGG Extractor? Did anyone else have issues with the OGG extractor? I'm not the first to have this issue, judging by the forum posts in the links, but when I executed the oggextract command (on the appropriate files) it didn't write a single file. I'm using 64 bit Windows 7, but that shouldn't present a problem with the extractor. Did anyone else encounter this? 17:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Knowing *someone* who recently did this, all I can say is that not all audo packages actually contain audio. Half of them only contain "queues" or whatnot. Just look at the size of the package to get an idea of whether or not it actually contains audio: :*<50KiB: No Audio :*>500KiB: Contains Audio :Also, is this related to BL1 or BL2? I can certify you can extract audio/sounds/voices from BL1. I'd say you also can with BL2, but I can't certify it. happypal (talk • ) 19:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC)